


Select

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M, The Great Hockey Fluffdown, WHY IS THIS A TAG AND WHY IS IT RELEVANT TO THIS FIC, and a ton of comfort, i guess some angst cause theres a lot of tears, johnny makes a mean kraft dinner, very fluffy guys fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: "You'll definitely make the select team Ten!"Or alternatively: "Don't cry, not when you've won a Roll up the Rim coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradisedise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedise/gifts).



> This is a gift to my beautiful and multi interest sharing friend @ paradisedise, I'm forever grateful you sent me a message, I can't imagine life without our conversations. So here's this wonderfully Canadian fic for you and your hockey loving butt.
> 
>  
> 
> For the other readers who are probably gonna get lost let me help you:
> 
> Boy's house league hockey (which I play):  
> An association runs out of one arena, this arena holds a couple teams. These teams will play each other usually twice a week. The association has a "select team" which is a team the players in the league can try out for. If you make the team you participate in travel tournaments and play games against local associations.
> 
> Tim Horton's is a coffee place that is literally fucking everywhere in Canada. Roll up the Rim is a promotional event where you literally roll the rim of your cup up and see if you've won a prize.
> 
> Milk bags = a plastic boob???? idk use google guys.

His blade makes a deep cut in the ice as he turns right. Ten gather’s speed around his team’s net and moves fast to the blue line. A winger from the opposing side comes at him quick. He shifts the puck to his back hand then taps it between the other player’s skates. He breaks by and enters the neutral zone then he swiftly passes it over to Taeyong, his left winger.

Taeyong rides the boards and pulls the opposing defense closer to him as he enters the opponent’s end. As the gap closes between the two players Taeyong saucer passes over the defense’s stick back to Ten. Just in time too, as he gets rubbed out against the boards hard.

Ten receives that beauty pass then blows by the remaining defenseman. He makes quick stick work of the puck and pulls the goalie to the left before popping it top shelf on the right.

The whistle blows, Ten throws one hand up with a loud _woohoo_! Taeyong skates over and smacks his butt playfully.

“That’s a wrap boys!”

All players’ attention is directed to the coach on the bench. The boys gather around and take a knee in front of him.

“Alright boys most of you already know how this works. I’ll meet with each of you individually in the last dressing room at the end of the hall. In there, I’ll let you know if you’ve successfully made our team or not. I saw great effort out here today and I’d like to let all of you know if you don’t make the select team this year I urge you to come back next year. I also wish you good luck with your house league teams this season. Thank you for coming out tonight and once again please meet with me when you’re undressed in the far dressing room.”

The boys disperse and head for the change room, try-outs completed!

 

“Fuck I’m tired.” Johnny whines as he rips his shin-pads off.

“Dude you did so good out there though.” Ten playfully pokes at Johnny’s exposed shoulders. His mouth runs a little dry at the fact Johnny plays the game shirtless under his equipment.

“You too little buddy.” Ten pouts at the nickname and Johnny ruffles his hair with a wide grin on his face. “Don’t worry coach had his eyes all over you today, you’re sure to make it.”

Ten blushes a little, he really appreciates every little compliment that comes from the older boy’s mouth. He takes a last glance at Johnny’s defined abs before the older slips his shirt on.

This year Ten is eager to make the select team. He and Johnny were placed on separate league teams so if they both make the select one than they’ll finally be able to play together.

 

Like usual Johnny is undressed and ready to go lightning quick so he heads out to line up outside the “Dressing Room of Judgment” as the players call it.

Ten unties his skates with that last few remaining players left in the room. He’s a little nervous, last year he didn’t make the team. Something about him being too small and that he’d be eaten alive. He calls it bullshit. He’s the fastest player on the ice; his hands are almost the sweetest too. Taeyong still has him beat on that but the point is he’s the best all around player the league has to offer. They’d be stupid to cut him again.

He shoves his equipment aimlessly in his bag, zips it up and grabs his stick. He bounces out of the dressing room the moment Johnny heads into the one down the hall. He’s nervous for Johnny too but he’s made the select team two years in a row. Unlike Ten he has height and size. As well he has a fucking killer slap shot from the point.

Ten throws his bag down in the main lobby before heading over to the line up.

“Nervous?” Taeyong, who’s in line in front of him, asks.

“A little.” Ten sighs and rubs at the back of his head.

As Ten looks to the ground he notices a small body peeking out from behind Taeyong’s legs. He smiles as he recognizes the kid as Mark, Taeyong’s adorable younger brother.

“Don’t be shy Mark, you like Ten, you tell me he’s your favourite to watch all the time!” Taeyong calls out to the little boy. Mark’s grip just tightens on the elder’s jeans. His small face becoming very red in presence of Ten, who he admires so much.

Ten crouches down to the boy’s level. “Hey Mark.” He gives a small wave and Mark returns with an equally as small one. “I’ve heard you’ve been a scoring machine this season, how many goals have you got so far?”

Mark raises his fingers and whispers with a small lisp “Seven.”

Ten grins from ear to ear. “Mark you’re incredible, you’re a million miles better than your brother will ever be!” Ten gives the kid a high five. Mark giggles as his brother gasps in fake hurt.

The dressing room door swings open loudly interrupting the moment between the three. Johnny walks out tall, head held high and with two thumbs up.

Ten and Taeyong pounce on him, slapping at his back. Johnny’s face gets plastered with a smile.

“We knew you’d go three for three, old man.” Taeyong says.

 Johnny laughs. “Thanks guys.” A small sparkle of happiness skims across Johnny’s eyes as he peers down at Ten’s cheery face. The younger has his arms wrapped tightly around Johnny’s waist.

“I’ll meet you in the truck Ten, I’m gonna go warm it up.”

Ten nods still smiling as he lets the older go.

Taeyong heads next into the dressing room for his _judgement._

He comes out with a spot on the team as well. Ten can’t help but be happy for him too.

It’s finally Ten’s turn to face the coach’s decision. His face pales a little as he stands under the gaze of the older man. He hears the man greet him but everything that is said to him after makes his body numb.

 

Ten throws his equipment carelessly into the back of Johnny’s truck. He then hops up and into the passenger seat quietly.

“So little buddy how’d it go, tell me we’re going to go to city championships together this season!” The elder’s voice is so contented that Ten just breaks down right there.

He’s full out sobbing and he can’t stop. Every time he breathes in his chest tightens and his diaphragm trembles. When he breathes out retched sobs escape his lips.

Johnny sits shocked at the sudden outburst. “Ten what the fuck—” Then it clicks with him. “Oh fuck no—Ten.” His eyes swim with sadness and a little guilt.

Ten rubs furiously at his eyes with the cuffs his thick hoodie. He’s thankful Johnny’s pieced it together because he can’t bring himself to speak.

Johnny smacks the side of his fist against the inner side of the door of his truck in frustration. “Fuck! This is bullshit!”

Ten can only cry harder, he feels so embarrassed.

Johnny puts the truck in drive and Ten doesn’t pay any attention as to which direction they’re going in. What he does know is that at some point Johnny stops at a Tim Horton’s drive thru and orders two coffees and a pack of Timbits.

Right after that they’re at Johnny’s home. The latter’s parents are out for the weekend and Ten was planning to spend the night over anyway.

They walk silently into the house; Johnny disappears into his room with the Tim’s order while Ten weakly toes his boots off. The younger than makes his way to a seat at the kitchen table.

Johnny comes out changed into shorts and a sweater. Ten enjoys the fact that he can at least enjoy the sight of the taller’s legs.

“Oh no, we’re not letting your tears ruin mom’s new maple wood table. That’s what my sweater is for.”

Ten laughs a little at that then squeaks as Johnny snatches him into his arms bridal style. The younger gets carried to Johnny’s bedroom where he’s plopped down on the mattress. Johnny finds a spare blanket and wraps it around Ten tightly then hands the younger his drink.

Ten’s still crying but at least the tears come slower than before. His tiny appearance has Johnny’s heart crumbling to pieces.

Johnny leaves the room again. Ten feels himself calm down a little. He can hear Johnny in the distance making something in the kitchen. He sips at his warm drink; he downs it completely by the time Johnny barges back into the room.

The older is holding a steaming pot with two spoons in it.

“I made Kraft Dinner, I would have been done faster but nobody replaced the damn milk bag. We can also eat the Timbits after.” Johnny gives a sheepish grin.

Ten swore he was done crying but the fresh salty stream running down his cheeks says otherwise.

“Ah Tenny nooo.” Johnny cries out. He places the pot on the bed and crawls up enclosing Ten within his arms. Johnny lets Ten whimper into the collar of his shirt. After a while Ten is pulled back and Johnny is wiping his tears away with his thumbs. He then feels Johnny shoving his empty cup into his hands.

“No more crying, not when you’ve won a Roll up the Rim coffee.”

Ten giggles, _so that’s what Johnny was fumbling with when he was face first in his shoulder._

“Oh and before this gets cold...” Johnny pulls the pot of Kraft Dinner into his lap. “I brought the big cooking spoon for you to use, I know you like it.”

Ten sighs contentedly, “Thanks Johnny.” His voice comes out hoarse.

Johnny ruffles his hair, just how he likes it. “Eat little buddy.”

The pot is empty in less than ten minutes.

 

Johnny insisted he’d clean up everything alone. He said that getting _please play again_ on his Roll up the Rim was not nearly as traumatic as what Ten went through today.

Ten was also spoiled in the fact that Johnny fed him the Timbits. He got all the chocolate glazed too, which they often fought over.

“Should I at least pull the spare mattress out?” Ten called as Johnny left to go brush his teeth.

“Nope!” Was all the response he got.

 _Well if I can’t do it now, I’m never getting it out._ Ten’s way too tired to wait so he snuggles himself under Johnny’s covers against the wall.

Johnny arrives and without an ounce of hesitation he slips underneath the covers right next to Ten. He rustles around a bit until he’s comfortable.

Their eyes catch and Johnny lets out this childish whine that has Ten startled.

“Why are you so far from me? Come here.” Johnny wraps an arm over Ten’s waist and drags him so he’s up against his body.

Ten can feel his face heat up; he’s always liked Johnny a little more than the norm so right now he’s having difficulty calming his heart beat. Call it just an overly emotional day would you.

It’s quiet for a moment. Ten takes in the smell of Johnny as his nose is smushed against the elder’s chest. It’s piney and very calming. He feels a long breath leave the taller one’s mouth.

“Ten you might not have made the select team...” Ten tenses and Johnny rubs at his lower back “...but I select you.”

Ten pushes back a little and gazes up at Johnny’s face. He’s searching for a sign that this is what he thinks it is.

Johnny’s lips against his forehead suggest _this is exactly what he thinks it is._

“I select you over and over and over again Ten. I like no I...can I say it?”

Ten huffs out a raspy _yes._

“I love you Ten and this is a load of bullshit you will never ever deserve.”

Ten tilts his head up a bit further until their lips connect. Johnny’s lips are so soft and Ten melts.

Johnny flips Ten onto his back, he searches for the younger one’s hands and encloses them in his own as he pins them at the side’s of Ten’s head. They’re still totally sweaty and gross from hockey but morning showers have always been their thing. Besides, there’s no sense in cleaning up just to make a mess again.

They kiss lazily, Johnny’s tongue dips shallowly in Ten’s mouth. Ten’s teeth graze Johnny’s lower lip. They’re both really inexperienced and it makes the scene a lot cuter. Noses frequently bump causing giggles to slip from parted wet lips. It gets a little messy too as Ten’s chin gets covered in a not so subtle amount of spit. None of it matters though; to them it’s so good.

Their lips become tender and their bodies tired. Johnny gives one last chaste peck to Ten’s searching lips before falling back down at the younger one’s side.

As Ten looks at Johnny he thinks he’ll be okay. He’ll still get to spend weekends on the pond with Johnny and play league games against him. He can also certainly cheer the older on at his select games, albeit he’ll be a little bitter. The best part though, is that he can kiss Johnny now.

So in the long run being cut wasn’t too horrible of a thing.

Ten’s about to drift off into comfortable sleep, with satisfying thoughts until Johnny interrupts him.

“Did you know Taeyong is dating Jaehyun?”

“What? That kid from our town’s other association?”

“Yeah, they were both at our rink last week, I guess Jaehyun came to see Taeyong’s game. I was playing  against his team and I made the mistake of using the old bathrooms on the other side.”

“Oh my god.” Ten cried out knowing where this was going.

“It’s so weird when you see this cool guy who’s a killer player on his knees blowing one of your friends.”

Ten cringes then laughs loudly.

“I mean the weirder part is that when I saw them I thought of you...

_Smack!_

**Author's Note:**

> Bee did you enjoy this???? I hope you did, I love you so much!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading this everyone kudos are very much appreciated as well as comments. Thanks soooo much :)


End file.
